<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Boy by Rawrbin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401692">Bad Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrbin/pseuds/Rawrbin'>Rawrbin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Failing at roleplay, Fingering, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Naughty, PWP, Roleplay, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, dickstroke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrbin/pseuds/Rawrbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've been a bad boy, Nightwing."<br/>Slade saw Dick shiver as the words said by the deep tones of his "captor" rolled over him. Shit, just one sentence and it was already getting to him. This was going to be fun.<br/>"Oh yeah?" Dick wet his lips and snuck a glance up at Slade. "What did I do?" he whispered breathily.<br/>The older man paused, a moment of confusion passing over him. He arched an eyebrow at his "captive".<br/>"What did you do?"<br/>"Yeah." Dick's tongue darted out as he looked up at him, eyes half lidded. "What did I do that was bad?"<br/>Shit. Slade hadn't thought that far ahead.</p><p>-------- </p><p>When Nightwing had propositioned Slade with a night of kinky sex, he didn't realize just how much thought was going to be involved. He's going to have to think quick though if he wants to please his lover and tap that ass. </p><p>Aka Slade and Dick's horrendous attempt at kinky roleplay that goes all wrong, but then ends up so right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You've been a bad boy, Nightwing." </p><p>Slade saw Dick shiver as the words said by the deep tones of his "captor" rolled over him. Shit, just one sentence and it was already getting to him. This was going to be fun. </p><p>"Oh yeah?" Dick wet his lips and snuck a glance up at Slade from where he was standing in front of him in the large hotel room, his arms bound firmly behind his back. And shit, now he was getting to Slade. The submissive look was good on him, and it caused something warm to pulse through his body knowing he had Nightwing at his mercy. He cupped a hand around that pretty face, thumb roughly pushing up against his bottom lip. Then Nightwing continued. </p><p>"What did I do?" He whispered breathily. </p><p>The older man paused, a moment of confusion passing over him. He arched an eyebrow at his "captive".</p><p>"What did you <em> do</em>?" </p><p>"Yeah." Dick's tongue darted out to lap at Slade's thumb as he looked up at him, eyes half lidded. "What did I do that was <em> bad</em>?" </p><p>Shit. Slade hadn't thought that far ahead. When Nightwing had suggested shaking things up for tonight's encounter, he didn't think any actual <em> planning </em> was going to be needed. The words <em> ropes </em> and <em> punish </em> had rushed straight to his loins and he had enthusiastically agreed. He didn't know the kid had wanted <em> roleplay </em> to be involved too. That wasn't really his thing, but he supposed he could muster something up for his partner's sake. </p><p>"Well, little bird" Slade glanced to the side for a moment, thinking, then met Dick's eye with a smirk "you killed someone." </p><p>"What?!" Dick balked, blue eyes widening as he looked up at Slade in disbelief. "I KILLED someone?!" </p><p>"Yeah, you did," Slade replied easily, voice dropping back down dangerously low, his eye trained on Dick as if he were about to devour him, "and now I'm going to punish you for it."</p><p>"Okay, timeout," Dick took a step back, to Slade's annoyance. "Slade, you know I would never <em> kill </em> someone." </p><p>"So what?" Slade huffed. He couldn't believe the kid was really getting upset over this. Then again, it was Grayson. He had a tendency to make everything dramatic. "It's just pretend. You can't get much badder than murder." </p><p>Well, at least in the Bat-book of moral codes. </p><p>"Why would I ever kill someone?" Dick huffed in return, equal amounts of annoyance spreading over his features where unbridled lust had previously resided, "It's my job to <em> save </em> people. If I <em> actually </em> killed someone I'd just feel guilty, not turned on. How is taking someone's life sexy?!" </p><p>Personally Slade thought it'd be pretty hot. If he ever saw Nightwing intentionally kill some fucker who deserved it, he'd probably bend him over and take him right then and there. He felt this was not a good point to bring up at this moment though if he didn't want their rendezvous getting more delayed. Instead he just shrugged. </p><p>Dick groaned and put his chin down. Slade had the impression he'd be facepalming were his arms free. This was not going the way he wanted it to. Slade needed to do something fast to recover for both their sakes. </p><p>"Okay, okay. No killing. Got it." He closed the gap that had formed between them, this time leaning into Dick's personal space. He pulled Dick's body forward against him roughly, feeling the warmth radiating from the vigilante's bare chest, and slid a thigh between his legs. The younger man was completely flaccid. </p><p>Slade could fix that. He pressed his mouth right against his ear, hot breath teasing him, and lowered his voice, "But I'm still going to have to punish you for being such a bad boy." </p><p>Dick let out a small gasp and Slade could immediately feel the man start to harden against his leg. Yes, this was how to get things back on track. Slade began nibbling on his earlobe, tongue occasionally lashing out to lick inside his ear in some crude mockery of penetration. He could feel Dick fighting the urge to rock up against his thigh based on the way his muscles tensed. Slade knew how to read all of Dick's signals by this point. It was a joy watching his little bird trying to hold back. He was always so excitable, his body so sensitive. Slade could feel his own cock hardening in his pants as he continued to work on distracting his little bird. </p><p>"Yes, I've been so bad," Dick finally moaned in reply, then gasped as Slade moved lower and began using his tongue and teeth along the side of his neck. </p><p>"Nnn. Wh-what did I do?" He moaned out moments later as Slade pulled his head back and slowly ran his tongue over the length of his exposed throat. </p><p>Slade tensed up and paused for a moment. Was Grayson really going to do this? Damn brat. </p><p>"Well," he began, keeping his hand twisted in Dick's hair, intentionally keeping his neck at an uncomfortable angle as he thought of an idea that wouldn't send the kid into a tizzy again. </p><p>Finally he murmured against Dick's neck, "you let me escape." </p><p>All of the excited tension in Dick's body left him in an instant, and Slade groaned as the other man pulled back out of his grip. "I let you escape? Slade that doesn't make any sense."</p><p>Slade tried to keep his voice calm, but his patience was running thin. "You saying you wouldn't let me escape?" he said, giving Dick a <em> look</em>, "Because we both know that's not true." </p><p>"No, that's not what I mean!" Dick took a step back again, and Slade found himself irritated at the increasing distance between them. "I mean, if I let you escape, why would you be punishing me? Wouldn't you be pleased with me?" </p><p>Slade felt a vein twitch in his forehead. He gave up a lot for Dick Grayson. He'd even abandoned jobs, well paying ones too, at the kid's request. But right now the Bat brat was <em> really </em> starting to push his buttons. And not in a good way. At least the punishment portion of the night's agenda would be a lot more satisfying; if they ever made it there. </p><p>"Okay," he ground out, "then pretend I'm The Bat. I'm sure he'd be pissed if he found out about all the times you've graciously ignored my activities." </p><p>How was <em> that </em> for some roleplaying? He reached out towards Dick, intending to get this show back on the road. But of course his lover wasn't going to make things easy on him. </p><p>"Woah, ew, what?" Dick exclaimed, struggling out of Slade's grip and stepping back again, "that's my <em> dad</em>. What the hell." </p><p>"You're impossible," Slade ground out, staring the brat down. This was starting to be more trouble than it was worth. </p><p>"You're the one who keeps saying weird stuff!" Dick insisted, and Slade felt the man did not have the right to look as annoyed as he did. He was the one who's patience was being tested here. </p><p>"And you're the one who's being too picky. Why do you need to have done anything? Can't you just have been ambiguously bad?" </p><p>"It adds to the scene." Dick pouted. </p><p>The <em> scene</em>. Slade sighed. How did he get so wrapped up around this little bird's finger? He paused for a minute, trying to think of something. </p><p>"Alright, how about this? You didn't let me escape. You got in the way of my job so now I'm mad about it." </p><p>"But if I stopped you from doing something bad then that means I was being good-" </p><p>"You think of what you did then! God. How about what you did was fucking cock block me with your barrage of complaints?" </p><p>Dick looked a little hurt and Slade would almost feel bad if it weren't for the ridiculous situation. Dick was a fine piece of ass, but sometimes the kid wasn't worth the stress. Except, he always was. Dick Grayson was worth everything. Sighing again, Slade made an attempt to bring peace to the situation. </p><p>"Dick, you are a good person, so anything 'bad' I make up will be 'unrealistic' for you." he explained calmly, "so either you need to accept a fictional situation or this isn't going to work." </p><p>Dick just pouted and looked away sullenly. The kid was being such a little shit, but Slade was still struck by the urge to kiss that pout off his face. He wondered when he'd become such a sucker for him. </p><p>He wracked his brain for a few moments, trying to think of something that would please him, and finally got an idea that he prayed to whatever spiteful sex gods were out there would work. </p><p>"Okay how about this-" he started, and Dick looked up at him, a hint of hurt still lining his features. </p><p>Slade started again, slipping into his lower register that he knew always got Grayson riled up. </p><p>"I caught you touching yourself," he said, easily gliding back into Grayson's space and running a few teasing fingers up his ribs. "The last time we were together I told you that you weren't allowed to get off until the next time we met-"</p><p>"What, you never said that!" </p><p>God, the kid really was a bird brain. </p><p>Slade hit him with an unimpressed glare. </p><p>"I know. I'm making a scene for you, little bird."</p><p>"Oh." A look of confusion still flashed across his face. Then suddenly his eyes widened in understanding "ohhh! Umm. Yeah. You, did say that." </p><p>The boy was flushing a nice cherry red that spread across his cheeks and down his chest. Slade wasn't sure if it was because he was embarrassed about how long it took him to understand what Slade was doing or if he was getting excited about the scene he was creating, but it was gorgeous all the same. Slade wanted more, and Dick was looking up at him eagerly as well. Finally they were on the same page.</p><p>He leaned down, voice in his low register, breath tickling the shell of Dick's ear as he continued the scene, hopefully one that Grayson could finally get on board with. </p><p>"That's right. I told you that. But you were a naughty boy." He didn't miss the way Dick shuddered at that. "I caught you fisting your cock, three fingers fucking your ass. Like a little slut." </p><p>Dick gasped, and Slade was satisfied to see that his cock was starting to fill out again. </p><p>"I was- ah" Dick cried out as Slade started tugging roughly on his nipples, trying to get the boy more wound up. "I was. Get-getting ready for y-you," Dick moaned "You're so biiiig, I needed to get- ahh, get stretched out. Ohh. For you. M-master." </p><p>Slade stiffened, a wave of arousal surging through his body, his own cock full and heavy between his legs. The kid was playing dirty. He really did know how to push all of Slade's buttons. </p><p>"Don't try to flatter me, you slut," Slade paused the conversation for a moment to work one of Dick's nipples between his teeth as he continued pinching and playing with the other, relishing in the string of tiny gasps it elicited from him. </p><p>"We both know what you were doing. You were pleasuring yourself." Another scrape of teeth across his nipple. "Like the naughty little whore that you are."</p><p>Another nip combined with the words brought a delicious moan from the boy's mouth. His fully erect cock now straining against his stomach did not go unnoticed by Slade either. He didn't touch it yet though.</p><p>"And now," he said, smirking at his captive as he straightened up, meeting Grayson's wide eyes, "you're going to be <em> punished."  </em></p><p>Dick moaned and Slade wondered if he knew what a delicious sight he made. He leaned in to take a taste, pushing his tongue forcefully into the other man's mouth, ferociously mapping out his territory. </p><p>When he finally pulled back a string of saliva caught and dribbled down Dick's chin. With his arms tied up he couldn't wipe it away and Slade revelled in the site of his beautiful little bird, messy and panting for him. Perfect. </p><p>"I'm s-sorry, Master," the boy groaned out, "don't p-punish me." </p><p>Slade's cock twitched and he felt very tempted to just throw Nightwing down on the bed and fuck him right that moment. He took a small breath to steel himself, reminding himself to be patient. That would come soon enough. First his naughty little birdy needed to be punished. </p><p>"Don't try to get out of your punishment, you slut," he growled angrily as he grabbed Dick's shoulder and forcefully pulled him over towards the bed. </p><p>He let out a sharp whine, but Slade ignored it. He knew the limits of Grayson's body by now, he could tell it was just for show. His little bird was getting into it. <em> Really </em> into it, if the way his hard cock was dribbling was any indication. Slade smirked. Things were finally going how he wanted them to. </p><p>He sat down on the bed, legs spread, never loosening his grip on Dick's shoulder. After he got situated he roughly pulled the man down over his lap. With no arms to brace himself he half fell, letting out an <em> oomph </em> as his stomach made contact with Slade's left knee, but he paid the kid no mind. He had him right where he wanted him now, head hanging down towards the ground and that delicious bubble ass sticking up on display right in the center of his lap. Slade kindly kept a firm grip on his shoulder to keep him steady and not faceplanting on the hotel floor. The boy's poor straining cock was purposefully centered in the gap between Slade's spread legs; nothing to stimulate it even as Dick squirmed in his lap seeking friction. </p><p>Slade's own cock felt tight in his pants but he ignored it for the time being. He needed to focus his attention on Grayson. The boy was still squirming misbehavingly in his lap, so he figured this was as good a time as any to begin the punishment. </p><p>Without warning he raised his right arm and brought it swiftly down on one of the beautiful toned cheeks in front of him. Grayson let out a sharp cry, clearly shocked more than anything, and Slade pulled his hand back to admire his work. He grazed his fingertips over the red mark adorning the taught cheek. It was nice, but Slade knew it would fade soon. And his naughty boy needed to remember his punishment. </p><p>He pulled back and brought his palm down again with a loud smack. Grayson was ready for him this time though, his body already tensed in anticipation. That only made the hit firmer though, the smack louder. Slade loved seeing the red mark left behind, brighter now, and loved seeing the way the boy's muscles loosen for a moment and then tense again as he raised his arm yet again. </p><p>"Master please-!" </p><p>Smack. </p><p>"Ah-! I'm sor-"</p><p>Smack. </p><p>"Sorry! P-please!" </p><p>Smack. </p><p>"Quiet!" </p><p>Smack. Slade actually enjoyed Grayson's cries, loved hearing him beg. But that wasn't what their scene was about tonight. </p><p>"You-"</p><p>Smack. </p><p>"Are-"</p><p>Smack. He raised his palm over the other cheek, as of yet unblemished. </p><p>"A-" </p><p>Smack. Grayson howled. </p><p>"Bad-" </p><p>Smack. </p><p>"Boy!"</p><p>Smack. </p><p>Slade paused for a moment, revelling in the way Grayson was shaking on his lap, little whimpers escaping him. He pulled back his hand so he could see that tight ass on display, now red with his palm print. Feather-light he traced his finger tips over the edges of the marks, feeling Dick tense up underneath him. Now these marks wouldn't be going away anytime soon. He felt pleased imagining how Grayson would be reminded of him every time he sat down for the next few days. Of course he was nowhere near finished with the boy yet. </p><p>He'd let the boy cool down for a minute before continuing though. Gently, he swiped a soothing palm over the hot red marks. He continued rubbing over them, back and forth, not saying anything as he waited. Grayson was sure to break quickly. Slade hadn't failed to notice that his little love taps had only succeeded in making the boy harder. </p><p>Sure enough, only moments later Grayson whimpered out beneath him. </p><p>"Master. P-please. I want to come. I want your-" </p><p>Smack. </p><p>"I told you to be quiet." </p><p>Smack. Dick whined beneath his palm. </p><p>"I guess you really are a naughty little slut aren't you? You can't even follow a simple order. All you do is beg for cock." Slade smirked as he heard Grayson trying to hold back a moan as his hips twitched seeking friction. Slade had made sure he would find none in their current position, his weeping cock meeting nothing but air. </p><p>"I guess you'll need a more thorough punishment. Now, can I trust you to keep still?" </p><p>Grayson nodded and Slade removed his hand from his shoulder. </p><p>"See, that's not so hard, is it? You can be a good boy when you want to be." Grayson let out a little whine in the back of his throat that Slade wanted to eat up. He wished their position allowed easier access to that mouth so he could devour him, but he'd have to leave it for later. He had more pressing matters at the moment. </p><p>Fishing around behind him he grabbed a bottle of lube. Turning back to the beautiful spread in front of him he used one hand to spread Grayson's cheeks, his twitching pink hole fully on display, and squirted out a large amount. Dick gasped and squirmed as the cold lube hit his sensitive area, but he stilled after another warning from Slade. </p><p>"Good boy." </p><p>Slade began teasing his rim, circling it as he spread the lube on his fingers. He took his time, as much as he was ready to bend Grayson over the bed and fuck him right now, because he knew that was what Grayson wanted too, and he couldn't give the boy what he wanted when he was supposed to be being punished. He alternated between light teasing strokes, firm hard presses, and gentle scrapes of his nails as he played with the cute hole on display in front of him. Underneath him Dick was tense with anticipation, letting out small whimpers as Slade teased his hole mercilessly without ever penetrating it. He began stroking smooth circles over it with the flat of his thumb and Dick let out a whine, finally breaking again. </p><p>"M-master-!" </p><p>Smack. </p><p>"So you are a bad boy after all. And here you were being so good. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry -" </p><p>Smack. </p><p>"I guess we'll have to increase your punishment." </p><p>Without preamble Slade slid two fingers into Dick's quivering hole. Dick inhaled sharply and Slade let out a moan as he felt him tighten around his digits. He couldn't wait to get his cock in the boy. </p><p>"Is this what you wanted you filthy slut?" Slade snarled as he began pumping his fingers in and out of Grayson's hole rapidly. The other man just moaned in response. </p><p>Smack. </p><p>Grayson tightened around his fingers again and they both moaned. </p><p>Smack. </p><p>So tight. </p><p>Smack. </p><p>His cheeks, bright red with Slade's marks. </p><p>Smack. </p><p>His beautiful little bird, a panting, moaning mess spread across his lap. </p><p>Smack. </p><p>He imagined Dick tightening around his cock the way he was around his fingers. </p><p>Smack. </p><p>Slade couldn't wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out, admiring how wet and loose his hole looked now. Like it was ready for his cock. </p><p>Slade grabbed Dick as he stood, using his superior strength to toss the boy down on the bed, on his knees with his face pushed down into the mattress. </p><p>"You have to be good," Slade barked out the order. "Naughty boys don't get to come. Understand?" </p><p>Dick just nodded his head rapidly, still panting. Slade didn't know if he'd ever seen the other man this aroused. His hard cock was dribbling down onto the mattress below him. </p><p>Slade was just as hard and he felt relief as he finally freed his throbbing member from his pants. He quickly smeared some more lube over it, ignoring the cold tingle, then reached forward to grab Grayson's hips. He didn't resist as Slade pulled him back, only moaned as he felt Slade's cock slowly penetrate his hole. </p><p>Once he was fully seated he gave Grayson a minute to adjust before he started. This would be the only mercy he'd show him this evening. </p><p>When he felt Grayson start wiggling his hips, he knew he was ready. Slade no longer held back and began thrusting in and out at a brutal pace, still holding onto Grayson's hips. Below him the other man moaned wantonly, trying (and mostly failing) to match Slade's thrusts. His little bird was always so beautiful like this. So hot and tight around him. So perfect. </p><p>He wanted to make it perfect for his little bird too. He shifted slightly, changing his angle, searching for something he knew from experience would not be hard to find. </p><p>"Slade!" Grayson cried out loudly as Slade hit his prostate dead on. Slade smirked. He knew Grayson tended to get vocal when he was stimulated properly. </p><p>Smack. </p><p>Dick tensed around him, making his passage even tighter than before. Slade moaned. </p><p>Smack. </p><p>He tensed again. He felt impossibly hot and tight around Slade's cock. So perfect. So good. </p><p>"Bad!"</p><p>Smack. </p><p>They both moaned together. </p><p>"Boy!"</p><p>Smack. </p><p>Slade was getting close. It was hard not to come when Grayson's body was trying desperately to milk everything out of him. </p><p>"Master, please. I'll be good, I'll be good." Dick moaned out below him, shaking from Slade's continuing hard thrusts. Slade could see tears forming on his eyes. Below him a small pool of precome had collected on the blanket under his hard, dripping cock. He was taking Slade so nicely, squeezing around him perfectly. Such a good boy. Slade supposed he deserved a reward. </p><p>He reached under him, grabbing his cock loosely and began jerking him. Dick whined and let out a string of semi-unintelligible breathy moans as he begged for release. He was caught between trying to move back on Slade's cock and forward into his hand, but with his arms still tied behind his back he couldn't get much leverage at all. </p><p>Slade picked up the pace of his thrusts, chasing his own orgasm as well. When he felt it nearing he finally tightened his grasp on Dick's cock, tugging firmly and purposefully. It wasn't long until Dick cried out and Slade felt the first squirt of cum splash on his hand. Quickly he reached his other arm back and landed another hard smack on the boy's already abused backside. Dick screamed and tightened as more cum shot out of him. Slade moaned, his little bird impossibly tight around his cock, and with a few more strong thrusts he finally orgasmed as well, spilling deep inside him. </p><p>He braced himself above him for a few moments while he caught his breath, not wanting to lay his weight on top of the other man while his arms were still bound behind his back. After a moment he wrapped an arm around the younger man's waist and rolled them both over onto their sides, Slade's cock and semen still inside him. </p><p>Slade gripped Dick's chin and turned his head back towards him. The boy still looked blissed out so Slade just peppered his jaw with kisses as Dick moaned softly and he waited for him to come around. Finally Dick regained some sense and turned to meet Slade's kiss. There was no fierceness to it now, in their post-orgasmic state. No fiery passion, just slow and languid, feeling each other out. Slade didn't want to call it romantic, (because that was not a word used by Slade Wilson, and whatever this thing he had going on with Nightwing was, it certainly wasn't a romance. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself.) but the kiss was nice. Sensual. </p><p>Finally the kiss broke apart and they both lay quietly for a moment, just breathing. </p><p>Dick was the one to break the silence, because he always was. </p><p>"So… how was it?" He asked, a smirk growing on his face as he glanced back at Slade. Slade waited another moment before finally answering. </p><p>"Not bad." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>